Loving Me 4 Me
by Mary Spn
Summary: Brian refletindo sobre seu relacionamento com Justin depois da reconciliação no 2.06 – Brian's POV.


**Título: **Loving Me 4 Me

**Fandon:** Queer as Folk

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Os erros são todos meus.

**Personagens principais:** Brian / Justin

**Sinopse:** Brian refletindo sobre seu relacionamento com Justin depois da reconciliação no 2.06 – Brian's POV.

**Dedicatória:** Esta fic é um presente para uma pessoa muito especial e foi escrita com muito amor e carinho, para você Jonath!

* * *

_**Loving Me 4 Me**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

Fazem horas que eu estou aqui deitado neste sofá, pensando... Parece que ainda posso ouvir a voz da Debbie ecoando dentro da minha cabeça...

_**Flashback on:**_

"_Você acha que pode enganar todo mundo, não é? Não a mim! _

_Eu o conheço há muito tempo. E infelizmente, muito bem. _

_E mesmo que você tente negar... Sei que gosta dele tanto quanto ele gosta de você._

_Só que você não tem coragem de dizer isso."_

_- Talvez você possa me emprestar sua coragem. – _Falei no meu usual tom sarcástico.

"_O que for necessário... Para admitir que você o ama._

_Eu sei que você o ama. Apesar do seu esforço de não deixar ninguém tocar seu coração. Assumindo que você tenha um coração. _

_Aquele garoto persistente conseguiu se aproximar. Foi isso que aconteceu, admita a verdade. _

_Você o ama, não é?"_

_**Flashback off.**_

Se eu o amo? É uma pergunta complicada demais e eu não pude responder. Eu tenho uma porção de defeitos, mas mentir não é um deles. Sempre digo a verdade, doa a quem doer.

E mesmo que quisesse eu não poderia mentir, não para Debbie. Ela é para mim muito mais do que uma mãe poderia ser e ela me conhece melhor do que ninguém.

Sim, Justin foi persistente e conseguiu se aproximar. Muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa em minha vida.

Não posso deixar de sorrir ao me lembrar da noite em que o conheci. Claro que a primeira coisa que me atraiu foi a sua beleza física, mas foi o seu jeito atrevido e petulante que mais chamou a minha atenção.

Ele não passava de um garoto assustado, mas sabia muito bem o que queria, não se deixava intimidar, mesmo que lá no fundo ele estivesse morrendo de medo.

Com o tempo descobri o quão maduro ele é. Mais maduro do que eu, na maior parte do tempo. Apesar de que a sua teimosia às vezes o faz perder-se pelo caminho, mas ainda assim, basta um empurrãozinho para que ele siga o caminho certo e não desista dos seus sonhos.

Ele sempre acaba aprendendo com os próprios erros, o que o torna cada vez mais um homem melhor.

Rosto de menino, inteligência de um homem feito. Muitas vezes eu me assusto por ser ele a pessoa que mais me compreende e me aceita do jeito que eu sou. Ele enxerga por trás da minha máscara, ele lê os meus pensamentos e sabe o que estou sentindo. Ele me preenche, me completa, e isto me dá medo.

Às vezes quando olho para ele eu vejo a mim mesmo quando tinha a sua idade. Por outras vezes eu me sinto frágil e vulnerável perto dele, quando deveria ser o contrário. Não sei quando foi que eu permiti que as coisas ficassem deste jeito.

Ele simplesmente invadiu a minha vida e não só o meu corpo, como também o meu coração. Porque lá no fundo, como disse a Debbie, eu tenho um.

Se é amor o que eu sinto, não sei dizer. Eu não sei amar, não sei demonstrar o que sinto. Não através de palavras. Só sei que Justin transformou a minha vida. Com sua juventude, seu brilho, seu jeito de ser.

Sunshine... Debbie não poderia ter escolhido um apelido que se encaixasse melhor.

Ouço a porta do loft se abrir, me tirando dos meus devaneios. Já é tarde e ele entra sorrindo, mesmo depois de um dia cansativo de aula e trabalho na lanchonete.

- Você em casa a essa hora? – Ele fala sorrindo, enquanto tira a jaqueta a joga no sofá ao meu lado. – O que estava fazendo? – Pergunta entre um beijo e outro.

- Pensando em você. – Falei a verdade, mas é claro, ele não acredita e começa a tirar a própria roupa, se ajoelhando em minha frente. Adoro o seu jeito safado e sempre disposto a transar, não importa o momento.

- Não conseguiu nenhuma presa hoje? – Justin pergunta enquanto abre o botão e o zíper da minha calça.

- Ninguém interessante. – Deslizo os meus dedos por entre os fios loiros do seu cabelo, os agarrando com força e o puxando para beijá-lo na boca quando ele faz menção de abocanhar o meu pau que já está completamente duro.

Sentir seus lábios é tudo o que eu preciso agora. Em volta do meu pênis, é claro... Então empurro sua cabeça de volta para que ele me chupe. E quando sinto a sua língua atrevida, a umidade e o calor da sua boca o envolvendo, eu esqueço de tudo. Esqueço que existe um mundo lá fora, esqueço quem eu sou. Eu apenas sinto, aproveitando todo o prazer que ele pode me dar. O que não é pouca coisa, afinal ele o sabe fazer com maestria. Disso eu posso me gabar... Ele aprendeu com o melhor.

Ele me suga com vontade, fazendo pressão com seus lábios e eu só consigo gemer, me deliciando com os sons que ele faz enquanto me chupa.

Com suas habilidades, em pouco tempo ele me faz gozar em sua boca. Ele sorri satisfeito e eu beijo seus lábios mais uma vez. Ele é simplesmente perfeito.

Me livro da minha calça e camiseta e ele se senta em meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

Beijo o seu pescoço e mordisco a sua pele e em pouquíssimo tempo já estou duro e pronto para ele.

Coloco a camisinha em meu pênis e Justin se encaixa sobre ele, sem preliminares... Não precisamos disso agora.

Ele se move lentamente enquanto me beija, sua língua deslizando e explorando a minha boca. Que ninguém me ouça dizer isso, mas é perfeito demais, como se fôssemos feitos um para o outro, ou uma dessas bobagens que todo mundo diz.

Eu o agarro pelo quadril, apertando a carne firme das suas nádegas, tornando os movimentos mais rápidos. Ele sobe e desce o seu corpo, gemendo próximo ao meu ouvido e arranhando a pele das minhas costas, o que me deixa ainda mais louco.

Passo a minha língua pelo seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto salgado do seu suor, sentindo seu cheiro de puro pecado... Ele intensifica os movimentos, me arrancando gemidos e palavras desconexas, me fazendo perder completamente a sanidade.

Eu empurro meu quadril com mais força e em poucos segundos atingimos o ápice, gemendo sem nenhum pudor.

Desabamos ambos no sofá, suados. Eu retiro o preservativo e em seguida ele me beija novamente. É assim que nos entendemos... E começa tudo novamente...

_**FIM**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Loving Me**_** 4 **_**Me- Christina Aguilera**_

_**#**_

People ask if I'm in love with you  
Because I'm sitting here with your picture  
And smiling to myself  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you  
My heart speaks before my mind thinks through  
And I blush as I say yes

As pessoas perguntam se eu estou apaixonada por você  
Porque eu estou sentada aqui com sua foto  
E sorrindo para mim mesma (eu sorrio)  
Estou meio perdida em meus próprios pensamentos sobre você  
Meu coração fala antes de minha mente refletir  
E eu fico vermelha de vergonha assim que digo sim (sim)

#

What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me  
And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being  
With abilities to set me free  
Free, make me be me  
Makes me want to say

Um sentimento de vulnerabilidade toma conta de mim  
E eu estou me sentindo fraca e eu não posso falar (fale)  
Eu não posso pensar, não  
Nunca pensei que eu cederia tão de boa vontade ante um ser humano  
Com habilidade de me deixar livre (livre)  
Me deixa ser eu mesma  
Me faz querer dizer

#

Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's a part of me  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
We were meant to be  
But the best quality thats hookin' me  
Is that you're loving me for me  
Is that you're loving me for me

Seus lábios, seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu beijo é uma parte de mim  
Você me agrada, me completa e me preenche  
Como uma melodia  
Sua alma, seu fluxo, sua juventude  
Sua verdade é a simples prova  
Nós fomos feitos pra ficarmos juntos  
Mas a melhor qualidade que está me prendendo  
É que você está me amando por mim (me amando)  
É que você está me amando por mim

#

People ask why I'm in love with you  
Well, let me start by saying  
You got my heart by just being who you are  
And what we got is between me and you  
It doesn't matter about the money I make  
Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star

Agora as pessoas perguntam por que eu estou apaixonada por você  
Bem me deixe começar dizendo que você tomou meu coração  
Simplesmente por ser quem você é  
E o que nós adquirimos está entre eu e você  
Não importa o dinheiro que tenho ou o que faço  
Ou que eu seja uma, uma estrela

#

Unconditionally you're there for me  
Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
The way I feel, so sweet  
Makes me want to say

Incondicionalmente você está lá por mim  
Inegavelmente você me inspira, espiritualmente  
Tão doce  
Isso tem significado, é incrível  
Agradável, inesquecível  
O jeito que me sinto (eu sinto)  
Tão irreal  
Me faz querer dizer

#

Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's a part of me  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
We were meant to be  
But the best quality thats hookin' me  
Is that you're loving me for me  
Is that you're loving me for me

Seus lábios, seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu beijo é uma parte de mim  
Você me agrada, me completa e me preenche  
Como uma melodia  
Sua alma, seu fluxo, sua juventude  
Sua verdade é a simples prova  
Nós fomos feitos pra ficarmos juntos  
Mas a melhor qualidade que está me prendendo  
É que você está me amando por mim (me amando)  
É que você está me amando por mim

#

Its so amazing how something so sweet  
Has come and rearranged my life  
I've been kissed by destiny  
Oh, heaven came and saved me  
An angel was placed at my feet  
This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me

É incrível como algo tão doce  
Chegou e transformou minha vida  
Fui beijada pelo destino  
Oh o céu veio e me salvou  
Um anjo foi colocado a meus pés  
Isto não é comum  
Ele está me amando por mim

#

Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes  
No cover ups, push ups  
With him, I dont have to put on a show  
He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin  
Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in  
He's real,he's honest, he's loving me for me  
Yeah

Despida de toda maquiagem  
Sem necessidade de roupas extravagantes  
Sem capa, push ups  
Com ele, eu não preciso me exibir  
Ele ama cada sarda, cada curva,  
Cada polegada de minha pele  
Preenchendo-me totalmente  
Levando tudo de mim  
Ele é real  
Ele é honesto  
Ele está me amando por mim  
Yeah

* * *

N/A: Só você mesmo, meu baby (Jonath), para me fazer escrever uma fic com uma música da Cristina Aguilera... Hehehe (Nada contra quem é fã).

É a minha primeira fic de QAF e o mais difícil de tudo foi tentar pegar a essência do Brian, ele é um personagem muito forte. Mas lá no fundo, admito... Eu adoro desafios!

Sei que ficou pequena e talvez não seja o que você esperava, amore, mas foi escrita com muito amor e carinho... Te adoro!

Beijos da sua Mammy adotiva:

Mary Spn.


End file.
